


Just a little bit

by sweetlikesugar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Lotor is a Creep, Not Beta Read, also keith using two swords, implies that lotor was a weblum galra, keith in a ponytail, keith might be a tiny bit ooc, lotor is staring and it pisses keith off, my personal kink, neither is Pidge, shiro is not there, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikesugar/pseuds/sweetlikesugar
Summary: Lotor knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. He also knew that it was irritating the paladin immensely and as much as he knew he should stop, he couldn't. It was just too amusing to see the former red paladin glaring at him defiantly. He was smitten.





	Just a little bit

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in the fandom, pls tell me nice things, it's based on what i think a run-in between keith and lotor would look like

A run-in between prince Lotor and Voltron was unavoidable. The prince's interest in the former red, and now black paladin, previously caused by the accident in the weblum, now spiked after receiving an information about Keith's mixed heritage.

 

 

Prince Lotor was very fond of his hybrids.

 

 

The whole event was handled in an elegant way, a joint effort of Allura's and Lotor's fine diplomatic skills.

 

Keith was uneasy.

 

It was hard to explain. Like an itch under his skin, a pull that would not let him rest. And the source of that feeling was no one else, but prince Lotor himself. He felt ogled everytime he attended meetings, not only by Lotor, but by his group of rag tag hybrid commanders. Though he had earned Zethrid's respect as a fighter.

The large half galra woman has expressed her desire to fight loudly and often and Keith, as an acting head of Voltron and an original red paladin, could not help himself and jumped onto the opportunity to fight Lotor's largest commander. He lost, as it was clear from the start, but he has earned the respect and formed a tentative companionship.

Thus, the alliance.

 

Lotor has been expressing his interest in former red paladin, not only verbally, but also in irritating, verging on lustful, glances.

Keith has been doing his best to hold his temper and not risk the fragile understanding they built.

But that Lotor guy was creeping him out.

 

 

“He's staring at me”, Keith whined annoyingly as Hunk busied himself in the kitchen, “it's creepy”.

 

“Listen, man”, Lance huffed irritated, “you're both half galra and you're both weird. I admit though”, he said, “that he has been checking you out quite a lot. Which is rude, because you're not even that hot”.

 

Keith glared at him, “I want him to stop”.

 

“Then tell him that”

 

“I will punch him in the face, I know I will”, Keith frowned

 

Lance rolled his eyes, “then I have no other advice”.

 

Keith went to sleep mad.

 

 

 

Lotor knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. He also knew that it was irritating the paladin immensely and as much as he knew he should stop, he couldn't. It was just too amusing to see the former red paladin glaring at him defiantly. He was smitten.

 

 

 

 

Wandering aimlessly through the castle halls, he heard the paladin before he saw him, the tell tale sound of swords clashing and heavy grunts betraying his location.

 

Red paladin was in the heat of the battle with a castle droid, hair put together in a stumpy ponytail above his nape and sweat soaked shirt. In his right hand he yielded the black bayard, formed in a sword and in his left a fully formed marmora blade. He was a whirlwind of movement, vicious slashing and pure agression. His anger rolled off him in waves. He blocked the droid's staff with one blade and cleanly slashed it in half with the bayard.

 

He stood in place, shoulders heaving with every breath and collapsed on the spot, greedily gulping down water from the bottle nearby. At the sound of a slow clap, he turned halfway, leaning back on his hand. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Lotor.

 

“Impressive”, the prince drawled, leaning on the wall.

 

“Thank you”, the paladin responded, lilting the end of a statement in question.

 

“You truly are a red paladin, aren't you?”, Lotor smirked lazily.

 

Keith's eyes narrowed and his head tilted to the side. Lotor tried his best to appear at ease.

 

“I truly am”, he admitted slowly, “what's it to you, your highness?”.

 

Lotor struggled to keep his composure and failed, judging by the amused glint in Keith's eyes.

 

“Curiosity”, Lotor shrugged.

 

“It appears so”, Keith agreed easily, “may I ask why you keep observing me with such passion? It is a little unnerving”.

 

“As the current head of Voltron, you surely must be used to attention”.

 

“Not of such caliber”, Keith frowned, catching Lotor's eye, “don't flatter yourself though”.

 

Lotor laughed, “you're not the one to mince words”.

 

“I have no business in diplomacy”, he dismissed, “all I wanna know, is why”.

 

“Well, you know already of mine and my commanders mixed heritage. I am curious about yours, is all”, Lotor sighed.

 

“I'm not buying it”, Keith tsked, his courtesy evaporating into thin air, “I will kindly ask you to stop. Next time I will shove my fist in your face”.

 

He got up to leave, gathering his blades, now in their resting forms. He tried to push past Lotor, but the prince spun him around easily and shoved him into the wall.

 

“I do apologise if I made you feel uneasy”, Lotor shrugged, caging much shorter paladin between himself and the cold wall, “there is no malice in my actions. You fascinate me, that is all. You and your paladins. I never saw a human-galra hybrid. So unless you are willing to answer some of my questions, I will continue observing you”.

 

Keith bared his teeth in a snarl.

 

“As I thought”.

 

Lotor stepped back.

 

“I will not hold you up any longer, paladin. Have a good rest”.

 

He could've sworn he heard Keith growling at him, and smiled.

 

This was going to be interesting.

 


End file.
